


Free My Soul

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter leads to discovery and decisions. Asexual boyfriends!Mizuki and Aoba. Written for Asexual Awareness Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free My Soul

Aoba didn’t have much experience with situations like these. He’d fooled around a bit, sometimes with girls, sometimes with guys. But he’d never been much for fooling around, and had never gone very far.

He felt young and immature as Mizuki worked his body like a professional.

Mizuki’s lips worried the skin of his neck gently, nipping and sucking until he was sure the pale canvas would be colored blue and black tomorrow. Aoba shuddered; bursts of pleasure shooting from his throat to his groin, making him stiff and hard.

Despite the desires of his cock, though, his brain didn’t share the sentiment. He should want this, it felt _amazing_ and yet, looking at Mizuki’s bare chest, his bright eyes, he didn’t _want_.

He reluctantly pushed Mizuki away, who pulled back fast, too fast. Aoba’s dick and brain agreed on that.

“I just…” he started just as Mizuki said, “I’m not-”

Mizuki shut his mouth and nodded for Aoba to continue. He took a breath and said,

“It’s…it feels good, really good, but I’m not really… _feeling_ it.” _This was so awkward_.

Mizuki audibly swallowed. “I’m not…I mean,” I gestured to his obvious erection and continued, “I feel it but I don’t… _feel_ it, you know?”

Aoba avoided eye contact, wanting this whole horribly awkward moment to pass by and hoped, _hoped with all his heart_ , that this uncomfortable silence didn’t signal the end of their friendship.

Mizuki shifted away from Aoba, putting a seat cushion between them on the couch, and Aoba felt the distance like a physical pain.

Mizuki buried his hands in his hair and groaned.

“I really thought this time…I really like you Aoba, and I thought this time I’d-” Mizuki cut himself off with a miserable choke.

Aoba wanted to be closer to his friend, but Mizuki had put the space between them, making him unsure as to what to do. He settled for reaching over and placing a hand on Mizuki’s shoulder. Mizuki shrugged it off and Aoba _hurt_.

“I’m sorry, Aoba.” Mizuki looked up into brown-gold eyes. “I think you should just go.”

Aoba wanted to protest, but he wanted to be _out of there_ more _._ Besides, Mizuki didn’t want him there. It wouldn’t do any good to stay.

He stood and walked away, pausing in the doorway that led to the bar area of the tattoo shop. He looked back at his best friend’s trembling form and said,

“See you later.” And Aoba hoped it was true.

Mizuki didn’t respond.

*~*

Mizuki’s brain buzzed with frustration and anguish. _Why_ didn’t he want to move forward with Aoba? He _loved_ Aoba, he knew he did, and having him in his arms and on his lips felt _so good_. But there was no burning need, no urgency to _have him_.

Once, after a disaster of an attempted hook up, he’d asked Koujaku how he knew when he wanted a woman.

He said he felt it like a heat. It was like a scorching heat that welled up inside him and he had to _have_ them to put the fire out.

Mizuki thought he’d feel that with Aoba, even when he hadn’t felt it for anyone before.

Aoba, who had been his closest friend for so long. He had a few memories before Aoba, but not many.

Aoba, who visited him every day in the hospital while he recovered from his mind fracturing.

Aoba, who sat by his bedside and cried and begged to be forgiven. Mizuki hadn’t felt there was anything to forgive. Because Aoba wanted to save him, Aoba tried his hardest even when he didn’t understand what was happening, and that was enough for Mizuki.

He wanted Aoba, but he didn’t _want_ Aoba.

Yet, being friends wasn’t enough. He wanted Aoba’s attention. He wanted Aoba’s hand in his, his head on his shoulder when they watch bad late night television together, his lips touching Mizuki’s own.

Mizuki felt lost.

*~*

Three days passed before Aoba heard from Mizuki. He’d avoided Dry Juice’s territory and his friend’s tattoo parlor for the sake of giving him his space.

So when Mizuki’s named showed up on his Coil he answered the call, feeling like man in the desert finding an oasis.

“Mizuki!” he exclaimed, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Aoba.”

To Aoba’s relief, Mizuki really did sound fine. His voice had a cheerful lilt to it which made Aoba smile giddily.

“That’s great. I…” Aoba trailed off nervously, but steeled himself and continued, “I want to see you. Should I come by the parlor?”

“Sure, if you want. I want to talk to you, you know, in person.”

Aoba reaffirmed that he was on his way and ran out the front door, yelling to his grandmother that he was going to see Mizuki as he put on his shoes and coat. Tae ordered him to be back for dinner and Aoba was out the door.

*~*

Mizuki greeted him cheerfully, slapping him on the back and pulling him into the back room of the tattoo parlor. The bar and parlor were both empty, so Aoba guessed Mizuki had closed early.

They sat on the couch, the same couch they had their last _encounter_ on, and to Aoba’s surprise and relief Mizuki sat close to him.

“I’m glad to see you.” Mizuki started, “I have so much to talk to you about.”

Aoba smiled and asked, “What about?” He felt giddy that Mizuki was so happy, so open. Hope sprung within him. Maybe things would be alright between them after all.

“First though…” Mizuki trailed off and leaned close to Aoba, testing the waters. Aoba leaned in, the scent of ink strong on Mizuki’s skin.

Mizuki pressed his lips to Aoba’s, nipping his bottom lip a little. Aoba obliged and opened the way for Mizuki’s tongue to slither into his mouth.

They parted, panting and smiling.

“I talked to Koujaku.” Aoba wanted to ask _why him of all people?_ but allowed Mizuki to finish.

“I wanted to figure out why I wanted to be with you so badly, but I wasn’t interested in sex, with you, or with anyone really.”

Aoba nodded, “It’s like that for me too. I’ve never really wanted, you know… _that_.” Aoba felt his face heat up. “But I want to be…near you. With you.” He cast his eyes away, but if he had looked up he’d have seen Mizuki smiling fondly at him.

“He asked me if it really mattered to me. If I thought I had to sleep with you to be _with_ you.”

Mizuki left out the part where Koujaku flushed red at the thought of a debauched Aoba, and the part where’d Koujaku threatened to remove important pieces of Mizuki if he did wrong by Aoba. It’d just make Aoba embarrassed and guilty.

“So I thought about it, and I decided I didn’t. That sleeping in the same bed with you is better than sleeping with you, get it?”

Aoba nodded, really getting it.

“I want that. Also. With you.” Aoba mumbled. _This was Mizuki, what was he so nervous for?_

“Okay, then let’s do that. Be with each other.” Mizuki kissed Aoba again, on the lips, then on his temple. Aoba sighed and relaxed into Mizuki’s wide open embrace.

Aoba’s nervous jitters vanished. He knew what they had felt good, felt right.

That’s all that mattered to him.


End file.
